


Border's First

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Italian accent, M/M, OCD, Puzzles, Southern Accent, exploding arrows, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Puzzle.The infirmary is empty and Will and Nico do a puzzle. Will had a southern accent and Nico likes when Will is happy.





	Border's First

Nico’s usual day consisted of waking around ten, teaching a combat class at eleven, eating lunch, and working in the infirmary with his boyfriend until dinner. Right about now, Nico had been in the infirmary for two hours and it was dead. And well, if anything at camp was going to be dead it might as well be the infirmary. Because of the lack of injured campers, Will had let Kayla go down to the archery field and fulfill her need to destroy things. Nico had heard a rumor that she had gotten exploding arrows from her father (the mortal one) for her birthday.

Nico was currently bored, sitting on one of the empty cots. He kinda wished he could be watching Kayla’s exploding arrows.

“So Whada-ya wanna do?” Will asked, Southern accent as potent as ever. Nico was curious as to why it was so strong today. It was almost hard to understand what the heck he was saying.

Nico shrugged. He really didn’t care what they did as long as it wasn’t taking inventory. Nico hated taking inventory with a passion.

Will hummed to himself, thinking. “Oh, I know!” He exclaimed suddenly. Nico watched as he walked across the room and disappeared into the supply closet. _Please no doing inventory,_ Nico prayed, _anything but inventory._

Will emerged in a matter of seconds with a colorful, flat box. “We can do a puzzle!”

Will was obviously very excited about the prospect of doing a puzzle with Nico, and Nico didn’t really want to break it to him that he hated doing puzzles. But hey, at least he wasn’t going to have to take inventory.

Nico shrugged once more and settled onto the floor with Will. Will dumped the puzzle and set the box up so they could both see the picture. It was a beautiful picture of a lighthouse on a rock shore, a sunset in the background.

Nico got to work putting together some of the pieces.

“What-r you doin’?” Will asked.

Nico raised a questioning eyebrow. “Putting the puzzle together…”

“Ya gotta do the edges first,” Will said, his accent all to heavy on all the _r_ ’s. Nico really loved Will’s accent, but sometimes he really hated the disregarding of grammar by using words like ya, ya’ll, ain’t, and worst of all, _funner_.

“Okay…” Nico said. He began pulling out edge pieces of the puzzle.

Soon enough, they had the border of the puzzle done and Nico began trying to put pieces together again. He noticed that Will wasn’t doing that though, he was color coordinating all of the pieces on the outside of the borders.

“Are you OCD or something?” Nico blurted before he could stop his mouth.

“Yeah,” Will sighed. “My siblings say it’s a problem.”

Nico chuckled a bit. To be honest, he thought it was a little cute. It also explained why Will’s area in his cabin was so tidy and how he had the infirmary running so smoothly. They continued doing the puzzle for a while before Nico finally asked the question he had been itching to ask since he met up with Will after lunch. “Why is your accent so strong today?”

“Mama ca-w-lled the camp this mornin’ ta check in on me so we video chatted for a while.” Will explained, “I always slip deeper int-a it after talkin’ ta her. Normally you can hardly notice et though.”

Nico nodded. “Jason says I get my accent back when I’m emotional.”

Will laughed. “I’ve never heard yer accent.”

“Lucky you,” Nico laughed, “I hear it's super thick.”

Nico was really enjoying his time with Will. Sure, he was doing a puzzle, which he hadn't really _wanted_ to do, but it made Will happy. Nico liked making Will happy. They had been dating for about a month and were getting to know each other still. One of the first things that Nico discovered was that Will found joy in a lot of little things. Nico liked being a part of those little things.

It took them about three hours to complete the puzzle. Nico ended up holding the last piece. “You wanna put it in?” Nico asked, holding his arm toward Will, piece laying in his palm

Will smiled, “Really?”

Nico nodded.

Will took the piece and placed it in the middle of the ocean portion, right in the empty place. “I thank we should frame et,” Will said.

Nico nodded. “Where will you hang it?”

Will though a moment. “Over my bed. So I can thank back ta when we put it tagether.”

Nico smiled and leaned over the assembled puzzle, placing a soft kiss on Will’s lips. Nico really liked making Will happy.


End file.
